


I hate weddings

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I hate weddings

“I hate weddings.” I said, taking a long sip from the glass of champagne in my hand.

“It’s Mats’ wedding though, it’s not going to be that bad.” Matthias tried to reassure me that this would not be a drag and total waste of my time. I didn’t believe him. I really hated weddings. I had been dragged along to so many of them recently with my friends and various family members getting married. Being single, they really aggravated me as I thought that it would probably never be me getting married in a big white dress.

Matthias was my best friend, and I felt really bad for making him down about this. It was his friend’s wedding and he should have been enjoying it. I was sorry for dragging him, I really was, but I couldn’t have changed my feelings if I tried, and so I downed glass after glass of champagne until the bubbles and the alcohol went straight to my head.

I got up and grabbed Matthias’ hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. He hated dancing. I could almost see him rolling his eyes even though he was behind me. He was such a typical man. I wondered if I wanted to hit him or kiss him on a regular basis, and my decision was ever changing on that one.

Of course he never made a move on me. Maybe he didn’t like me, or just wanted to preserve our friendship. I didn’t actually know which it was.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have lots of girls after him. There were girls on the dance floor that were glancing his way, making snide remarks about me no doubt under their breath. All were friends of Cathy, all after footballers of their own now that their friend had tied one down. I hated every single one of them.

He held me pretty closely as we danced. The music was a slow song. Mats and Cathy had been on the dance floor for a little while, and like most newly married couples they really only had eyes for each other. I was green with envy that they were so happy and I was so miserable. It really sucked to like Matthias and to not know if he liked me the same way. It was something that weighed heavily on my mind.

I thought that after a few more glasses of the champagne I would probably have the courage to ask him. Or completely embarrass myself. One or the other.

~

We’d been dancing for a few hours together, and then in a big group with the others. Some were tired and started to move away from the group until there was only a few of us left. Matthias was a little tipsy now, swaying along to the music. It made me laugh a little.

“No boyfriend Emily?” Cathy asked me, a glass in her hand and a huge grin across her stupid face. Oh how I had always wanted to hit her in the mouth.

“No.” I replied bluntly. I took another glass from one of the trays then looked directly at Matthias who wouldn’t make eye contact with me. I sighed. He probably had some awful plan to hook me up with one of his friends again. They had tried that, and it went horribly wrong.

I stormed outside then, completely done with the bullshit of this entire group of people. They may have been rich and famous but they could seriously improve on their people skills. I thought then that I pretty much hated all of them, apart from Matthias. I could never hate him.

He followed me out of the party, idiot.

“Don’t say anything to me.” I said, waving him away.

“Not in the mood?” he asked.

“Just don’t. I hate this party, I hate these people.” I whined.

“You don’t hate me. I know you don’t. You know the point that Cathy was trying to make in there right? She’s trying to get us to be together. She wants us to both be happy. I’ve been telling Mats…well you know. She just picked up on the signs from you. You can tell me that she’s completely wrong if you want to. I’ll forget that I said this and continue to be your friend, but if you do have feelings for me then I need to know.” He stepped closer to me as he spoke. I wouldn’t have to ask him the awkward question after all.

“Who has a wedding in December?” I asked, pulling my jacket tightly around me to shield me from the cold.

“You’re avoiding the question.” He said.

I knew that he was right, but it was difficult to admit things of this magnitude, even though I wanted to and even planned to.

“Answer me. Even if it’s not the answer I want.” He was insistent.

“I guess Cathy is empathic. I would never have thought that. I thought that she had no brain, when in reality she had seen what I couldn’t admit.” I held my hands up, walking away from him by a few steps. “She was right, but you know what? This changes nothing. I don’t want this life. I don’t want these friends. I’m done with this all. As much as I feel for you, I will not let myself become Cathy. I’m sorry Matthias.” I walked away from him then, quickly, as fast as I could walk without running. I looked over my shoulder only once. He followed me a few paces behind only to the end of the gravel driveway, once I was through the gates I was gone.


End file.
